This application claims priority to Application No. 19946661.0 which was filed in the German language on Sep. 29, 1999.
The invention is directed to a method for dialing up a data network terminal from a subscriber terminal via a switching system that works with numeral dial signals representing dial numbers.
The subscriber of a telephone network connected to a switching system can usually reach another subscriber in that a corresponding number usually composed of a plurality of numerals is dialed at the telephone. The individual numerals of the multi-place number lie between 0 and 9. For older analog telephones, the subscriber repeatedly actuates a rotary dial for this purpose, which then successively outputs a plurality of pulses corresponding to the individual digits to the switching system (dial pulsing IWF). For pushbutton telephones with an analog connection, the subscriber successively presses the buttons corresponding to the numerals. The telephone set then successively outputs combinations of defined audio frequencies to the switching center (dual tone multi-frequency signalling MFV).
In addition to the these telephone dial signals, there is currently also the possibility of connecting a PC located at the subscriber to a data network terminal, for example, to an Internet server. To that end, the PC automatically dials the number of the data network terminal. For example, the Internet server of Deutsche Telecom (T-online) has the number 0191011. When the connection has been set up, the modem of the PC sends the data signals in the form of modulated audio frequencies.
The public switching system is usually composed of a plurality of successively connected switching centers with electronic switches. The electronic switches process the numeral dial signals in sequence. The connection is set up only after the last digit has been interpreted. Only then are the voice signals and the data signals as well transmitted from the subscriber to the dialed, other subscriber terminal or to the data network terminal. Moreover, the current system connection is set up at every dialed numeral; this, however, must in turn be cleared down for dialing into the Internet if an IP server is resident in the switching center (see FIG. 1).
This latter situation, is considered disadvantageous with respect to the data network connection, due to the associated delay, on the one hand, and due to the uneconomical system load, on the other hand.
The invention provides a method such that employment of a data service operates faster than prior methods of processing numeral dial signals of a multi-place number for the data service to be dialed, and such that the system load is reduced.
In one embodiment of the invention, a solution is provided by a method for dialing into a data network terminal from a subscriber terminal via a switching system that works with numeral dial signals representing dial numerals. The method includes, for example, generating, by the subscriber terminal, a special dial signal for dialing into the data network terminal, the special dial signal differing from the numeral dial signals; recognizing, by the switching system, the special dial signal; and initiating, by the switching system, upon arrival of the special dial signal, a forwarding to the data network terminal regardless of an interpretation of the numeral dial signals.
Generating the special dial signal may comprise forming the special dial signal at a newly defined audio frequency that has not previously been used for the numeral dial signals, and may further comprise forming the numeral dial signals by different, defined audio frequencies.
Another embodiment includes, for example, forming the numeral dial numeral dial signals by different combinations of defined audio frequencies; wherein generating a special dial signal further comprises forming the special dial signal by a new combination of previously defined audio frequencies, the new combination not having been employed for forming the numeral dial signals.
Generating the special dial signal comprises forming the special dial signal by a previously employed, defined audio frequency with a newly defined modulation, and may further comprise utilizing defined audio frequencies with defined modulation for transmitting digital data.
The audio frequencies may be newly defined for the special dial signals and lie outside of the voice band.
In another embodiment, the invention may also be implemented with a switching system for connecting appertaining subscriber terminals to a data network terminal, as well as appertaining subscriber terminals, comprising a generator at each subscriber terminal for generating a special dial signal for dialing into the data network terminal; a switching system; a switch provided in the switching system configured to recognize the special dial signal and that, given identification of a signal as being the special dial signal, to produce a connection between a dialing the subscriber terminal and the data network terminal.
Just like the inventive method, the inventive switching system should assure that the connection between subscriber and data network can be set up faster than previously. The system load is also reduced.